


Enfeitiçado Pela Minha Irmã

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um irmãozinho se pergunta se sua irmã é uma bruxa





	Enfeitiçado Pela Minha Irmã

A música é alta. Realmente alta.

Ninguém pode ouvi-la. Ninguém além de mim. Estou perto o suficiente.

Ela está vestindo seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Seu cabelo ciano é bonito, e eu agarro suas tranças mais porque eu quero tocar seu cabelo do que porque eu gosto de ouvi-la reclamar.

"Pare com isso, eu não posso chupar seu pau assim".

"De-desculpa irmã." Eu digo, tentando me ajustar no sofá.

Acabamos de chegar da escola, e ela já está me lambendo.

Tenho 14 anos, e ela tem 16 anos. Nós dois temos... outros, mas o fato , ... como eu posso dizer, tanto eu como ela gostamos da "emoção" de trair alguém.

E quem melhor para se trair que com a sua irmã que também está em um relacionamento?

Especialmente quando sua irmã é lésbica.... Isso é o que ela diz para nossa família.

Ninguém pensaria de eu e ela.

Ela gosta de me dizer histórias sobre a namorada dela de tempos em tempos. Como agora. Quando ela está esfregando meu pau contra suas bochechas e eu tranco meus olhos laranjas sobre o amarelos dela.  
"Então ela chupou meu pescoço e disse que me que ela desejava que eu poderia ser seu jantar. Não como me devorar, isso é nojento.

Ela gostaria de colocar comida sobre meu corpo e comê-la, lambendo os restos de meu corpo.

"Isso é sórdido." Eu respondo.

"Eu acho excitante." Ela diz antes de engolir meu pau inteiro.

"Isso é quente eeeeeeeeeee sórdido."  digo, fechando os olhos de prazer.

Ela tira meu pau de sua boca com um "pop" e sorri para mim, saliva derramando de sua boca.

"E eu adoraria chupar a buceta da sua namoradinha. Ela tem 9 aninhos, certo?"

Ela então começa a girar sua língua em torno da cabeça do meu pau. Puta.

"11, ok, eu sei que ela não menstruou ainda e ela e seus peitos são uma tábua, mas eu não tirei vantagem dela ok? Ela gosta de mim."

Ela para de lamber para começar a rir, colocando a mão na boca, tentando parar.

As lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos fechados. Eu sorrio, eu realmente não posso ficar irritado com minha irmã mais velha.

Ela abre os olhos e os limpa um pouco com a mão esquerda livre.

"Oh, meu Deus, você só tem 14 anos ... Pare de ficar tão preocupada, apenas aproveite a boa vida. Quantos irmãos mais poderiam ter suas lindas irmãs, se eles tivessem uma, chupando seus paus sempre que quisessem, da maneira que querem?"

"E se eu quiser foder você como um animal?" Eu digo, meio brincando.

Minha irmã, entretanto, torna-se mais séria. Ela desfaz suas marias-chiquinhas e faz um rabo de cavalo, como se ela estivesse "mudando modos". Ela abre a boca e coloca as mãos nos joelhos.

"Qual lé peeno maho, me hode", ela com a boca aberta.

Eu fico parado por alguns segundos em descrença ... e então, antes que minha irmã possa ver ou compreender, estamos no chão e estou tentando matá-la com meu pau.

Saliva derrama para fora de sua boca como um copo de água que estava cheio demais, e eu não posso parar de sorrir.

Imagens da minha namorada brilham nos meus olhos, eu imagino ela gritando e sangrando e em segundos eu gozo na boca da minha irmã ... Ou talvez sejam minutos? Eu não sei, o tempo se _distorce_.

Eu tirou meu pau para fora quando eu percebo que o rosto da minha irmã está ficando vermelho, e ela tosse e derrama minha porra no chão.

Eu respiro rapidamente, mas vendo-a assim... meu pau endurece novamente em segundos.

Ela se vira para mim e sorri vendo meu pau assim, e me seduz com suas palavras.

"Uau, irmãozinho ... Você é um sádico."

Ela agarra meu pau novamente.

"Quente, quente, quente, duro, duro, duro ...", diz ela, e como um feitiço mágico, o meu pênis cresce... eu acho que é ainda maior do que antes.

Meu pau monstro agora está pulsando, e minha irmã se sente hipnotizada.

Ela lambe seus lábios, eu posso sentir sua fome em direção a ele.

Talvez... minha irmã é uma bruxa?

"Grande, grande, grande ..." ela diz, e ele fica maior.

Eu não acho que ela pode pô-lo em sua boca se ela colocá-lo agora. É tão grande, que iria direto através de sua garganta.

"É tão obsceno, tão ofensivo ... Sua mera presença corrompe corações, enchendo-os com desejo incomensurável ..."

Ela fala como se recitando um feitiço...

Ela abre a boca, mas não para engolir, mas para respirar, não um ar in-corrupto, mas o odor pesado e sórdido de meu pau.

Ela deixou sua longa língua fora de sua boca para depois lamber o lado de baixo do monstro, de baixo para cima.

Essa língua ... como uma cobra ... Minha irmã ...

O que importa se ela é uma bruxa?

Ela engole tudo em um movimento, e depois começa a esfregá-lo contra as paredes suaves de sua boca como uma escova de dentes.

Eu quase gozo, mas me paro.

_Ainda não, ainda não..._

Meu coração começa a bater cada vez mais rápido. As cores da minha visão começam a inverter. A própria realidade começou a se distorcer.

_Sou tão... fodido._

Minha irmã começa a foder seu próprio rosto, tirando as mãos do monstro para ir e voltar com a boca através do meu pau.

"GRO, GRO, GRO, GRO, GRO, GRO, GRO, GRO, GRO."

Posso sentir seu coração batendo também. Isso é amor? É essa luxúria? Isso é apenas puro instinto?

Eu não tenho muito tempo para pensar de qualquer maneira, o monstro explode em sua boca, ela engasga grandemente, e eu gemo alto, me explodindo em uma tempestade de prazer.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ouvi outro "pop" e porra voa como sorvete no peito e coxas.

Minha irmã toma todo a porra que está em seu queixo para engolir, com os olhos agora cheios de ansiedade e nervosismo.

"Hum, hum, hum, hum."

Enquanto ela prova e engole a última, ela deixa escapar outra risada de felicidade e volta para seu habitual... sedutora forma.

"Hum hum hum hum hum hum, irmão mau, você fez sua irmã ficar suja!"

Ela então esfrega suas bochechas contra o lado do meu pau, como se fosse um travesseiro macio, muito macio.

"Você é o melhor irmão mais novo do mundo, sim, você é."


End file.
